1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and relates particularly to a projection apparatus, a power management apparatus, and a method for power management thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, the power specification, power socket, power plug and such of an electronic device differs according to a user's country. The commonly used 110V voltage differs from the 220V voltage which is used in most countries in Europe. A problem arises, the household electrical wiring are configured mainly for the low voltage power in a country where a low voltage power is generally used, and only in a location with special need (for example, a location for installing air conditioning) is there accommodations for a high voltage power.
Along with advances in technology, a projection apparatus is widely used in different locations and occasions to satisfy various needs of businesses, education and even home entertainment. A high end projection apparatus requires an input voltage set at a high voltage input of 220-240V due to the major increase in machine power consumption stemming from developments of increased brightness and increasingly complex functions. However, the customer is required to additionally setup a power supply to provide the projection apparatus to use if the projection apparatus only uses high voltage power. In this case, the eagerness to purchase is reduced and the sales competitiveness of the product is lowered as well.
In addition, the projection apparatus needs to accommodate different shipping specifications of different sales regions, and therefore causes a complexity in a production line such that manufacturing costs are increased. Furthermore, mistakes in material arrangements are caused by the negligence of an operator such that dangers regarding the safety of the product arise.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Background section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.